Ohayo Master Satoshi
by Ayuri Seino
Summary: SxD.Daisuke has a problem. Master Satoshi won’t wake up. But with Dark’s interesting suggestions Master is surely to wake up VERY soon. Satoshi, Daisuke, and dirty motives, what more can you ask for? Yaoi FINISHED!
1. Wake Up Call

**Ohayo Master Satoshi**

Disclaimer: I love DN Angel, but there's no way in hell I own it. I do own the entire DVD series and 2 posters signed by Vic Mignogna though!

Enjoy!

Summary: Daisuke has a problem. Master Satoshi won't wake up. But with Dark's interesting suggestions Master is surely to wake up VERY soon. Satoshi, Daisuke, and dirty motives, what more can you ask for? Yaoi

Daisuke didn't understand how this could ever be possible. How could HE just not wake up Satoshi no matter what he did. He had tried alarm clocks, spraying him with water, throwing him out of bed, yelling in his ear, dragging him across the floor, and even playing really loud music, but still nothing! Satoshi would just simply wake up wheneverHE wanted and it was driving him crazy!

Dark walked into the living room in time to witness the cute redhead pull at his hair out of pure frustration.

"Daisuke as sexy as I find your morning attire I would really appreciate it if you covered up the parts only Hiwatari has seen."

Daisuke's hands flew from his hair to his long shirt, as Dark took a seat next to him. He smirked as Daisuke tried his best just not to blush.

"DARK! Stop being mean to me! I'm not in a good mood."

Suddenly the thief was staring at him interested.

"What? The commander not satisfying your needs? You know my door is always open if your needy." His blush reached a new level of red while Dark simply smiled on.

"That's not why! He just won't wake up!"

"So he falls asleep on you? How boring…"

"NO! I just can't wake him up. I've tried everything I can think of but nothing works." His frustrated voice seemed desperate for answers. "Dark tell me what to do! It's like he's constantly taunting me!"

"Well you can always try what I did to Krad… He never sleeps in anymore!" Daisuke's eyebrow twitched recalling VAGUELY what Dark had done.

"I don't think I need to go that far."

"Well if your not willing to take drastic measures then maybe this will help…" Dark leaned close to Daisuke whispering into his ear. When he finally pulled away Daisuke nodded grabbing what he needed.

……………….

His eyes scanned very thoroughly exactly what was before him. He honestly couldn't believe it possible. It is said humans can't feel pain in dreams so… Why would Satoshi Hiwatari suddenly be in pain? What was in front of him was causing him pain, the touches, the heat, everything was causing him immeasurable pain. This definitely had to be a dream. Daisuke would never do any of this.

Before him was the smiling red head straddling his lower body in a white button up shirt. Revealing a velvety neck, a soft shoulder, and those unbearably supple thighs getting much too close to the source of this painful dream. His nimble hands traveled over the exposed torso as his lips tentatively nipped at his skin. He watched as those very lips let escape the tiny pink tongue, as it audaciously licked what appeared to be whipped cream.

Satoshi Hiwatari was mesmerized.

Slowly those sinful lips traveled sucking at his nipples, the smell of the cream all too real. The licking continued as blood rushed ever more quickly, the tongue and lips moving lower and lower.

He tried to finally touch the dream entity but as he attempted to move his arms it proved to be in vain. He pried his eyes from the body above him to notice his very own handcuffs restraining his hands at either side of the bed.

"Daisuke I-"

His body convulsed as a warm mouth suddenly surrounded that area that had long since been bothering him. A loud moan escaped the detectives lips as the action was repeated over and over.

But just before he came his eyes meet with those crimson orbs as Daisuke kissed him hard on the lips. They parted as Daisuke crossed his arms on Satoshi's chest.

"Ohayo Master Satoshi. It's time to get up."

Slowly Daisuke got off the detective, blowing him a kiss. He closed the door, leaving a handcuffed, very frustrated, panting, and confused Satoshi in the room.

………

Krad watched as Daisuke walked happily into the kitchen.

"What's he so happy about today?"

Dark smiled at his towel clad blond angel as he fanned himself with the nice magazine he had found.

"Daisuke woke up master Satoshi today."

……..

Meanwhile back in the room, Master Satoshi was QUITE awake. Wondering what exactly was going on here.

I'm going on a long shot here and saying I think this is longer than the first DN Angel fic I did. Hopefully you guys liked and will read more of my dysfunctional writing in the future! For some reason I came up with this fic while writing the next chapter for my other DN Angel story, so if your waiting for that update thank you and don't worry, it's way longer and half way done!

This was intended to be a one shot for my sis as a gift (Happy B-day!). But heck who knows! I might think of something else to do with this!

Thanks if you review!

Ayuri S.

R&R


	2. Revenge As Sweet As Honey

**Ohayo Master Satoshi**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I must say I do not own D.N. Angel**

**Thank you very much my wonderful reviewers. I must say I'm surprised about the turn out this fic had but I'm very glad it came out the way it did. I decided to write both this chapter and chapter 3 of my other fic in the same time frame so it was delayed quite some time. **

**But I did give in and wrote you guys ONE more chapter. **

**I thank:**

**Sara, ShadowIcePrincess, Kitsue43, Purplepeopleeater666, Kumori-hime, Denny, Akihiro, Ascot's Hat, Kagome, Silverrain, Monchi, xXrYUiCHi-cHAnXx, ChibiKitsune, Krystean Ray, Kuroi Kitty**

**For reviewing! **

………..

Revenge As Sweet As Honey

……….

Pissed was one way to put it. But angry to the point of enraged was just a more appropriate way to describe what Master Satoshi was feeling at that very moment. After a VERY painful 30 minutes he had managed a way to free himself from his betraying handcuffs as he rushed out of his and Daisuke's room wearing the first outfit he found lying around. How dare Daisuke just leave him there and specially after all that!

Quickly he made his way past the hallway of Dark and Krad's many portraits. Each one a different angle of the smiling self-centered angels. He entered the room silently, glaring at the pair sitting there.

"Where's Daisuke?"

Neither of the occupants in the living room looked up, instead they opted to continue watching TV.

"He left already. Something about work or some crap like that."

The blond grinned as he caught Satoshi scoff grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

No way in hell Daisuke was going to get away with this. Oh how dearly the red head would pay.

"You think we should stop him? I mean he looks angry."

Dark turned the television off as he turned towards the blond.

"I have a better idea. Come with me."

He stood and followed the dark haired man smiling like that very elusive Cheshire cat.

……..

"Oh my god! Isn't he just hot?"

"Hell yeah, I'll go to the library if guys like him are hanging around there!"

Somehow these two seemed oblivious to some very interesting facts. One, Satoshi could hear every word of their unnecessary babble and two, he himself came here for one of those hot guys.

"I wonder how old he is."

"Why don't you ask him Neneko?"

Their giggling really was irritating.

"Me? You go Mai!"

This was just his luck. Another pair of girl stalkers bent on finding out every detail of his life just to giggle at how he had such a cute glare. He had to act quickly. It was conquer or be conquered. He walked past the library looking for some sort of clue. Then it came to him, what would Krad do?

"OMIGOD, that shirt! I just love the color!" That had to be the highest his voice had ever gone, but surely enough everything was going as planned. Lucky for him there was a clothing shop near the library.

"Shit he's gay!"

Yet he seemed to miss one very interesting piece of information, girls never give up easily.

"So what? With our womanly ways we can get him to walk the path of straightness again."

Okay so maybe going with Dark's "Sorry to disappoint you ladies but I'm a lone wanderer, my only love is the road ahead." line would have been better but the damage was done. As they approached him he ran straight for the library door hiding behind a nearby dusty potted tree.

Just as he suspected they came right after him breathing quite hard for some odd reason.

"Dammit he's gone. You were too slow Mai!"

"Me? What about you?"

Soon they left, glaring daggers at each other, as Satoshi made his way towards his destination. Customer service.

……….

"Excuse me sir, I was looking for an article for my mommy but I couldn't get through the door, could you please get it for me?"

Kids were so cute when they weren't pulling on your hair and screaming. Kindly Daisuke smiled from the other side of the counter looking down at the small little boy.

"I'd be glad to help. What kind of article are you looking for?"

The boy handed over a piece of paper, as Daisuke grabbed his keys.

"Okay then, go ahead and wait a bit while I got find your article. Would you like a copy of it?"

With a happy nod the boy ran off to a nearby seat as the red head walked towards the records room. Little did he know, someone was already waiting inside.

………

As Daisuke entered the backroom he seemed to be recalling something very interesting. Every single horror movie he had seen. Mentally he cursed Dark and Krad for renting the evil things since almost all of their movies had a scene were the unsuspecting main character was suddenly attacked by some crazed killer. He sighed at his own stupidity as he looked down the rows of files, books, and audiovisual tapes.

"September 6th, 1954.…. November 23rd, 1967.…"

He looked up and down the last row to his when suddenly he heard a shuffling behind him.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer, just his silent breathing. Nervously he turned back to the shelf. But in his own distraction he didn't noticea body coming nearer to him. He could feel someone watching him, put dismissed it as his own paranoia. He looked at the bottom shelf relieved that he had finally found the box with the right year, when suddenly a hand covered his mouth, while the other grabbed both his wrists in midair. The poor redhead was mortified.

"My my, look what we have here."

His assaulters voice had a rich tone to it, yet didn't sooth the young teen any at all.

"Looks like I caught myself a new toy to play with."

Every word coming out of his parted lips scared the boy even more as he struggled against his assailants grip. Daisuke could feel his warm breath tickling his neck as the taller boy's body pulled him closer.

"Now now, don't be hasty, we'll both get what we want soon enough. Now kindly come with me. I promise I won't bite."

His voice seemed to be teasing him as Daisuke was dragged towards a nearby chair. Swiftly his assailant tied both his hands to the arms of the chair, slightly parting his thighs as he tied his legs to the legs of the chair. It took all of Daisuke's courage to muster out even the simplest sentence.

"Who- Who are you?"

He felt those cold hands run slowly up the length of his arms, the man now behind him again trailing his lips along his neck line.

"Why I'm surprised Dai-Chan, I thought you would know by now."

He swallowed hard as those hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt teasing his nipples as he slipped them inside. Despite his best efforts his body was reacting to every touch he was receiving. He could feel his breathing becoming shorter and shorter.

"Daisuke, this is why you don't leave your boyfriend hanging. He might just come back to repay the favor."

Daisuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! Could that really be Satoshi? His mind contemplated the possibility but was cut short as he stared into the eyes of the man who had captured him. Such a pretty blue.

"Sato-"

A low moan escaped him as Satoshi leaned forward meeting Daisuke's parted lips. It truly could be called mind blowing. How sweet revenge truly was. A burning need ran throughout Daisuke's body as he kissed his assailant back trying in vain to move his constricted arms. Pleasure washed over him as roaming hands explored his exposed body. Daisuke deepened the kiss his tongue fighting a losing battle.

Slowly Satoshi pulled away, smirking at Daisuke's blushing face. He just knew it had to be a sin to look THAT appealing. His smirk widen as Daisuke's eyes followed his every move. His blush deepened knowing well what Satoshi was about to do.

"Remember Daisuke, it must remain quiet in the library."

Daisuke threw his head back as he cried out in pure ecstasy. Somehow it seemed Satoshi's warning had been in vain. But karma's a bitch, and just as abruptly as he was brought into reality before he brought Daisuke back to his, pulling away before his release.

"Ohayo Dai-Chan. Master will see you at home."

Horrified Daisuke watched Satoshi leave smiling as he fulfilled his sweet revenge.

"Life is good."

………

**And that is that! lol I honestly tried my best to stay away from a lemon since I THINK fan fiction banned them. Originally this ends differently! But that ending only resides inside my wonderful laptop. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
